


Znak

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Multipairing Multifandom Gospoda Party, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przełomowym momentem w życiu Kuroko, już po tym, gdy zaczął grać w drużynie Seirin, z całą pewnością była gra przeciwko Aomine. Jednak nawet w najgorszych chwilach może trafić się ktoś, kto będzie próbował odegnać czarne chmury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znak

Czuł bijącą od niego siłę. Każdy ją czuł. jednak w tej chwili, widząc Kagamiego, który siedzi na ławce niezdolny do ruchu, nie liczyła się już dłużej wygrana. Nie liczyła się chęć powstrzymania Aomine i obietnica złożona Momoi. Przegrają, ale będą walczyli do końca. Choćby miał sam pogrzebać się tą rozgrywką. 

Piłka w grze. 

Kuroko uważnie śledził jej lot, ale w chwili, kiedy trafiła w ręce Aomine, nie było już nic, co mógłby zrobić. Wiedział to, jak ten tylko wszedł na boisko, kipiąc tak potężną energią, że Kuroko poczuł, jak jego własne nogi rwą się do biegu, do podążania za nim krok w krok. Ciągnęło go do najjaśniejszego światła, a w porównaniu z Aomine, Kagami był zaledwie gasnącym płomieniem. 

Nie. 

To nie musi się tak skończyć. Będą pracować; póki co grają zbyt krótko, by właściwie wyciągać z siebie to, co mają do zaoferowania. Sam nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby podziałać na Kagamiego, który rozkwitał dopiero przy potężnych przeciwnikach, nieustannie wznosząc się coraz wyżej, rozwijając szybciej niż ktokolwiek by podejrzewał. 

W tym meczu zostali zmiażdżeni; Aomine triumfował. Jego słowa były dla Kuroko policzkiem większym niż to, co miało miejsce, gdy przekreślił go jako swój Cień. Równocześnie jednak, jak nic innego, zmobilizowało go do tego, by spróbować się rozwinąć i stworzyć z Kagamim duet, którego nie powstrzyma nawet Cudowne Pokolenie. 

— Kuroko!

Teraz jednak miał piłkę do przejęcia. 

Będą walczyć. Do ostatniej sekundy. Taka jest koszykówka Seirim. 

*

— Kaszaaaana! — jęknął Koganei, szarpiąc się z koszulką. — Zostaliśmy zmiażdżeni!

Hyuga posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, dopinając swoją torbę. 

— Zauważyliśmy. 

Cisza. 

Kuroko patrzył, jak kolejni koledzy z drużyny opuszczają szatnię, aż w końcu został tylko on i Kagami. Bał się tej chwili, zbyt mocno obawiał się tego, do jakich wniosków ten mógł dojść po tak miażdżącej porażce. Pod wpływem bezsilności, jaką niewątpliwie czuł, kiedy został zdięty z boiska ze względu na kontuzję. Pod wpływem słów trenerki, że nie zagra również w dwóch pozostałych meczach. 

Zapiął bluzę, wahając się. 

— Widzisz, Kuroko — zaczął cicho drugi chłopak, opierając się plecami o szafki. — Nasza koszykówka nigdy nie będzie w stanie pokonać bestii, która siedzi w Aomine. Jest zbyt potężny, by mierzyć się z nim w duecie. — Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył jedną z nich o szafkę, sprawiając, że Kuroko zadrżał, czując uchodzącą z Kagamiego złość. Co pozostanie, gdy ulotni się cała? 

Przez chwilę chciał coś powiedzieć. Przez chwilę myślał nawet o tym, by podejść do niego, spróbować wesprzeć, chociaż w głębi duszy on również płonął. I nie chciał tego zaakceptować. A z całą pewnością nigdy nie zaakceptuje tego, by Aomine miał rację. 

— Koszykówka Aomine jest samotna, Kagami. Chcesz tego? — zapytał ostro, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. 

— Chcę wygrywać — warknął, odrywając się od szafek, po czym przeszedł długość szatni, nie kwapiąc się, by posłać Kuroko chociaż jedno spojrzenie. — Chcę go pokonać. 

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem, pozostawiając Kuroko z bolesnym uściskiem w piersi. 

*

Wydawało mu się, że lubił swoją ciszę, w której się zamykał. Jak bardzo się mylił zorientował się dopiero, kiedy kolejny dzień z rzędu Kagami kompletnie zignorował jego obecność, siadając w ławce przed nim. 

Pierwszego dnia jeszcze się przywitał, dostając raptem w odpowiedzi jedno spojrzenie. Następnego został zwyczajnie zignorowany, jakby go nie było. 

Nigdy nie czuł się z tego powodu źle; wielokrotnie ludzie o nim zapominali, pomijali i nie zauważali. Jednak różniło się to z celowym unikaniem. 

Nie był pewien, co się właściwie stało, co spowodowało aż tak drastyczną reakcję Kagamiego. Przecież znał jego możliwości i wiedział, że Kuroko nigdy nie zrobi nic ponad podaniami. Wiedział, że na ich drodze znajdą się przeciwnicy, dla których jego umiejętności będą niczym. 

Jednak sama świadomość a doświadczenie tego na własnej skórze, jak się przekonał, ogromnie się różniły. Chwila w której Aomine najzwyczajniej w świecie zabrał mu piłkę, a potem wyminął tak szybko, że nawet on nie zdążył zareagować, była dla niego ciosem, przywołującym wszystkie zepchnięte wgłąb umysłu wspomnienia. 

Westchnął, zwieszając głowę, kiedy wzmógł się wiatr, przyciągając do siebie jego zmysły. Wyobraził sobie, że słyszy chrzęst żwiru i nawołujący go głos. Miał przed oczami wyszczerzoną twarz Kagamiego, który byłby taki sam jak jeszcze niedawno. Pełen radości z możliwości mierzenia się z silnymi przeciwnikami, pełen nieskończonej siły na kolejne potyczki. 

 

— Co tu robisz? 

Drgnął zaskoczony, otwierając oczy. W zasięgu jego wzroku znajdowały się pomarańczowe adidasy, jednak wciąż odmawiał uniesienia głowy. Midorima nie mieszkał w pobliżu, by miał powód, by tutaj przychodzić. Nikt nie mieszkał w pobliżu. 

— Myślę — powiedział, otwierając w końcu jedno oko. Chłopak stał za niewysokim płotem, patrząc na niego z uniesioną brwią, po czym podtrzymał się dłonią murku i przeskoczył, nagle znajdując się w ogrodzie Tetsuyi. 

— Widziałem tamten mecz — zaczął, opadając na trawę obok niego. Kuroko poczuł jak powietrze wokół nich gęstnieje, kiedy zwisająca z ramion Midorimy bluza otarła się o jego odsłonięte ramię. — Jestem pewien, że Aomine był tobą zawiedziony — dodał po chwili, wpatrując się przed siebie. — Jako jedyny z nas w żaden sposób nie rozwinąłeś się, odkąd odszedłeś. Na dodatek wybrałeś sobie kogo takiego jak Kagami, który nie potrafi wydobyć z ciebie całego potencjału. Jestem przekonany, że był to dla niego cios. 

Kuroko nic nie powiedział, myśląc o wyrazie twarzy swojego dawnego Światła. Czy różnica między nimi naprawdę już zawsze będzie tak ogromna? Czy nie zrobią żadnych postępów? Czy naprawdę tylko na tyle było ich stać? 

— Powinienem zrezygnować — westchnął w końcu, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie. Źdźbła trawy połaskotały go po policzku. 

— Jeśli tak czujesz… — Kuroko obrócił twarz, by widzieć drugiego chłopaka. Słowa zawsze były tylko marną półprawdą, reszty trzeba było szukać w gestach. — To jesteś idiotą. 

Zamrugał. 

— Co? 

Midorima jęknął, pocierając czoło, po czym poprawił okulary i wskazał na Kuroko palcem. 

— Myślałem, że z waszej dwójki, tylko on jest wyjątkowym głąbem. Nie widzisz co się dzieje? Naprawdę ta jedna porażka jest dla ciebie tak bolesna, byś odpuścił? — syknął, pochylając się nad nim. Jego wykrzywiona złością twarz nagle znalazła się tak blisko, że opadające kosmyki włosów musnęły czoło Kuroko. — Czy ta jedna porażka jest więcej warta, niż wygrana ze mną i Kise? 

Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej Midorima ujawniał jednocześnie tyle emocji. Potrafił krzyczeć, złościć się i śmiać. Potrafił płakać. Mimo to nigdy w jego oczach nie malowało się tyle uczuć jednocześnie. Jego tęczówki zdawały się pociemnieć, brwi zmarszczyły się niebezpiecznie a wargi zrobiły bledsze od zaciskania ich. 

— Nie chcę ciągnąć ich na dno. 

— To ćwicz — prychnął. 

— Ale ja…

— Sam ustawiłeś sobie ten limit. Próbowałeś kiedyś go przekroczyć? 

Kuroko nie potrafił w żaden sposób na to odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego zapytał o coś, na co myślał że i tak znał odpowiedź.

— Czemu tu przyszedłeś, Midorima?

Chłopak tylko przymknął powieki, wystawiając twarz ku słońcu. 

— Podobno Wodnik potrzebuje Raka, by ruszyć dalej.

*

Spróbował wrzucić piłkę do kosza, ale ta odbiła się od tablicy i pomknęła na dół. Kuroko obserwował jej lot, zaciskając zęby. Nie rozumiał, co takiego robił źle. Próbował odtworzyć rzuty kolegów, które zapewniały im zdobywanie koszy, ale nie dość, że każda jego piłka odbijała się albo od tablicy, albo od obręczy, to jeszcze zdawała się spadać jakoś tak ociężalej niż innych. Zupełnie jakby sama nie wierzyła, że kiedyś będzie można dzięki niej zdobyć punkty. Jakby robiła to mechanicznie, bez życia. 

Kagami przestał się pokazywać na treningach i Kuroko nie był pewien, czy powinien szukać z nim kontaktu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak przeciążył swoją nogę, ale jeśli tylko przez jakiś czas nie będzie jej forsował, a następnie podąży za wskazówkami lekarza, przed końcem wakacji będzie niesamowitym skoczkiem. 

Dlaczego więc aż tak wycofał się z życia ich drużyny? 

Kuroko nikt nie powiedział, że za dwa tygodnie jego rzuty staną się skuteczne, po kolejnym miesiącu ciężkich ćwiczeń będzie równie skutecznym graczem, co jego koledzy z drużyny. Którejkolwiek z nich. A i tak nie załamał się do tego stopnia, by odsunąć drużynę. 

— Ach, więc to o tobie mówiła Riko. 

Odwrócił się zaskoczony w chwili, gdy wypuszczał piłkę i ta skierowała się w kierunku obręczy. Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, gdyż jej tor zdawał się równy, być może nawet na tyle skuteczny, by przeleciała przez siatkę… Nagle jednak jakby straciła pęd i opadła, pozostawiając Kuroko z pełnym niedowierzania uczuciem ściskającym go za gardło. 

— Przepraszam, kim jesteś? — zapytał, zbierając piłkę, nim przestałaby odbijać się o podłogę. 

— Kiyoshi Teppei. Wasz nowy środkowy. — Kuroko drgnął, prostując się. Przyjrzał się uważnie lekko uśmiechniętej twarzy chłopaka, jego rozbudowanej sylwetce. Musiał być wzrostu Kagamiego, a może nawet nieco wyższy. — To jak, Kuroko? Pokażesz mi ścianę, którą przed sobą postawiłeś? 

Rzucił. 

*

Pochylił się, uważając, by niczego nie potrącić i wyciągnął dłoń, by szturchnąć śpiącego chłopaka. Midorima w pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, mocniej przytulając do piersi maskotkę psa, która najpewniej była jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem. 

Kuroko nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał, skąd chłopak pokładał tak wielką wiarę w horoskopach, a już w szczególności jeśli chodziło o szczęśliwy przedmiot dnia. Wydawało mu się to naprawdę dziwne, zwłaszcza, że Midorima zawsze zdawał się niezwykle ostrożny, jeśli chodziło o poleganie na czymkolwiek, a do tego wyjątkowo poważny. Gdyby go nie znał, myślałby, że ten żartuje, ale jak się już wielokrotnie przekonał, mówił całkowicie poważnie. 

— Ej — szepnął, nachylając się nad jego uchem, jednocześnie mocniej ściskając ramię. — Obudź się. 

Moment, w którym chłopak ocknął się nie mógłby umknąć jego uwadze nawet mimo tego, że w pokoju było strasznie ciemno. Wystarczyło by ten drgnął, przekręcając twarz tak, że teraz w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą było jego ucho, znajdował się nos, a nieco niżej usta. Kuroko zdążył zareagować szybciej, niż wybudzony ze snu Midorima zdążyłby krzyknąć i zatkał mu usta, kładąc własny palec na wargach, by go uciszyć. 

— To ja, Kuroko. Musisz mi pomóc — syknął, czekając, aż chłopak jakoś na to zareaguje. Ten zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego wściekle. — Nie wyjdę, dopóki się nie zgodzisz — dodał, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Ten zwęził oczy, ale w końcu skinął głową, na co Tetsuya natychmiast się odsunął, puszczając go. — Chodźmy — powiedział, nie chcąc obudzić Takao. Szczerze go nie znosił; nie tylko dlatego, że ten znacznie ograniczał możliwości Kuroki, ale również z tego powodu, iż Midorima zdawał się myśleć, że mógłby kimś takim go zastąpić. 

Czuł na sobie spojrzenie idącego za nim chłopaka, kiedy opuszczali pokój i cały czas, gdy szli korytarzem. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, dopóki nie znaleźli się na zewnątrz. 

Midorima stanął w przejściu, wyglądając na poirytowanego. 

— Co ja właściwie tutaj robię? 

— Jesteś mi potrzebny. W porządku? — odparł tylko, sięgając do krzaków, w których schował piłkę. 

— Oszalałeś? Jest noc!

— I? — Przechylił głowę, obracając piłkę w dłoniach. — Zmierz się ze mną. 

Midorima wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar z nim dyskutować, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że to i tak nie ma żadnego sensu, dlatego też z westchnięciem poprawił okulary na nosie, patrząc na swoje trampki. Obuwie i tak nie miało większego znaczenia skoro jego przeciwnikiem miał być Kuroko. Skinął głową. 

— Załatwmy to szybko. 

— W porządku. Masz siedem szans, by zdobyć kosz. Jeżeli ci się uda, zapomnisz, że w ogóle czegoś od ciebie chciałem. Jeśli jednak to ja wygram, nauczysz mnie rzucać. 

Mirodima widział w jego oczach dziwną stanowczość, dlatego też ruszył w kierunku zewnętrznego boiska. 

— Cztery wystarczą. 

*

Kuroko oparł się plecami o słup, na którym zamieszczony został kosz i westchnął, patrząc na dochodzącego do siebie chłopaka. Cóż, podejrzewał, że gdyby rzeczywiście stanęło na siedmiu podejściach, Midorima mógłby w końcu znaleźć jakiś sposób, by przez niego przejść. Jego nowe przejście nie było jeszcze gotowe; bez problemu mijał przeciwników z piłką, jednak techniki, w której to on by im ją odbierał, znikając, nie miał jeszcze okazji przetestować. 

To było jego być albo nie być; kiedy szedł po Midorimę nie planował pojedynku. Jednak w momencie, gdy ten stanął przed nim w srebrzystym świetle lampy, w swoich krótkich spodenkach od piżamy i zbyt dużej koszulce, Kuroko przypomniał sobie, jak niesamowicie wyglądał na boisku. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego palce nie były oklejone plastrem; był gotowy, by grać. Zupełnie, jakby podświadomie przygotowywał się ilekroć szedł spać. 

Teraz jednak, zamiast ponurej miny i zmarszczonych brwi, na twarzy Midorimy widniało coś innego. Błyszczące oczy za szkłami okularów wydawały się większe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jednak nie widniała w nich złość, a coś, co w innych okolicznościach można by nawet nazwać uznaniem. 

— Jak? 

— Nie jest jeszcze gotowe. Nie użyję go na meczu, kiedy będziemy przeciwko sobie grali. Być może nie zdecyduję się na nie jeszcze długo. Muszę umieć rzucać, w przeciwnym razie będę ciągnął naszą drużynę na dno. W przeciwnym razie Kagami zbytnio się ode mnie oddali. 

Na twarzy Midorimy pojawiło się na moment coś dziwnego. 

— Ach tak, rozumiem. Skoro przystałem na twoje warunki, Kuroko, dotrzymam słowa — przyznał, zbliżając się do niego z piłką w dłoniach. — Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale jestem pod wrażeniem. Dotychczas tylko szanowałem twój styl gry, teraz jednak to coś więcej. 

Piłka dotknęła klatki piersiowej Kuroko, kiedy chłopak stanął tuż przy nim. Sięgnął i zacisnął na niej dłonie, niechcący muskając palce Midorimy. Przebiegł go dreszcz, były strasznie zimne. 

— Chcę jednak, byś w zamian nie rzucał podczas meczu z Shutoku. 

Kuroko zadarł brodę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. 

— W porządku. 

To miała być długa noc. 

*

Po którymś razie Midorima nakazał zdjąć mu koszulkę, która była zbyt duża i w kluczowym momencie zamiast zwiększać możliwość ruchu Kuroko, ograniczała je. Chłopak zrobił to bez słowa sprzeciwu i już po chwili mógł patrzeć na ruch jego mięśni pod bladą skórą, kiedy Kuroko wybijał się, próbując trafić piłkę z dwutaktu. 

Po siódmej próbie mu się udało.

I za każdym kolejnym razem. 

— Chodź tu — zawołał go, stając przy linii rzutów wolnych. Kuroko podał mu piłkę, po czym zajął miejsce tuż obok niego. Jego klatka piersiowa szybko unosiła się i opadała. Midorima poczuł niedorzeczne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. — Spójrz teraz, jak rzucam i spróbuj to powtórzyć. 

Skupił wzrok na koszu, przyjmując odpowiednią pozycję ciała. Czuł na sobie palący wzrok Kuroko, kiedy uginał kolana. Kiedy piłka opuściła jego dłonie, a on spojrzał na Tetsuyę, odkrył, że ten zamiast śledzić tor lotu piłki, wciąż mu się przyglądał. Odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce, podczas gdy ten pobiegł po piłkę. 

— Teraz ty. 

Kuroko zawahał się przez chwilę, ale potem zajął jego miejsce. Midorima skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czekając, aż ten ugnie kolana, pochyli lekko ciało. W momencie, gdy zdecydował się na wybicie, jego mięśnie nóg jeszcze mocniej się napięły. Miał idealną postawę.

Piłka opuściła jego dłonie. 

A patrząc na jej lot, Midorima nie potrafił zrobić nic innego, jak zakryć usta dłonią i starać się powstrzymać śmiech. 

To było niedorzeczne. Pozornie idealny wyrzut skończył się szybciej niż zaczął. Kuroko spiął ramiona, kiedy piłka uderzyła o obręcz i potoczyła się w ich stronę. Zebrał ją, po czym ponownie zajął pozycję i spróbował rzucić raz jeszcze. 

A potem jeszcze raz. 

I jeszcze. 

Aż w końcu Midorima nie czuł niczego innego, jak pragnienia, by piłka wpadła przez obręcz. Tylko po to, by twarz Kuroko rozpogodziła się jak wtedy, kiedy wykonał swoje _cyclone pass_ , które Kagami zdołał przejąć. Tak samo jak Aomine. 

Wiedział, że Kuroko potrzebował kogoś takiego jak Taiga. Widział już, co niegdyś zrobiło z nim odejście Aomine, odsunięcie go na bok. Jednak dopiero teraz odkrył, że to przez niego nigdy się nie rozwinął. Jak wielkie musiało być jego pragnienie wyniesienia Kagamiego na szczyt, że trenował jeszcze ciężej, nareszcie porzucając swój dotychczasowy styl, jednak nie po to, by z niego zrezygnować, ale rozszerzyć jego możliwości. 

Oczywiście wiedział, że nie chodziło tylko o Asa Seirim. Był pewien, że Aomine powiedział mu coś na tamtym meczu, coś co zmieniło wszystko. 

— To niepodobne do ciebie, Kuroko — powiedział, kiedy ten przygotowywał się do kolejnej próby. Chłopak zamarł w pół ruchu, patrząc na niego przez ramię. — Wiem, co jest nie tak — westchnął, stając za nim. 

Kuroko był znacznie niższy niż każdy inny gracz, dlatego też potrzebował czego innego, by zdobywać celne kosze. Ugiął kolana, stając na tyle blisko, że jego klatka piersiowa przylgnęła do pleców chłopaka. Ustawił się tak, by mieć perspektywę Kuroko, odkrywając jak wielką różnicę powodowała ta pozycja. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy Kuroko był przy piłce na meczach i dotarło do niego, że to nigdy nie były czyste rzuty. A zawsze, zawsze pchnięcia. Uśmiechnął się, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że stojące przed nim ciało zesztywniało pod wpływem tak bliskiej jego obecności. Zamiast tego, kompletnie oszołomiony swoim odkryciem, owinął wokół niego swoje długie ręce, bez problemu sięgając do piłki. Jednak zamiast nią, złapał dłonie Kuroko i wycelował w światło tablicy. 

— A teraz pchnij — szepnął. 

Prędkość, z jaką ich ręce się poruszyły była niesamowita. Normalnie nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby, aby spróbować umieścić piłkę w koszu w inny sposób niż posyłając ją tam rzutem. Najwyraźniej jednak koszykówka Kuroko była inna nie tylko ze względu na jego _znikanie_ czy grę polegającą na współpracy z innymi zawodnikami. Ale dlatego, że rzucanie piłką było dla niego czymś nienaturalnym. Czymś, co obdzierało go całkowicie z jego talentu i siły. 

To pchnięcia były kluczem. 

Piłka przeleciała przez obręcz. 

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem się tak czuł. Kiedy jego serce waliło w piersi i niewidzialna ręka ściskała gardło, odbierając oddech. 

Był jednak pewien, że wkrótce Seririn będzie grało jak nigdy. 

Zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że wciąż trzyma Kuroko, porażony tym, co się przed chwilą stało. 

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał ten, odchylając głowę tak, że opierała się teraz o jego klatkę piersiową. Midorima przymknął oczy, akceptując w duchu jego słowa. — Chociaż przyznam, iż myślałem, że mnie zignorujesz. 

Midorimie drgnęła brew, ale zachował spokój. 

— Mój horoskop twierdził, że pomoc Wodnikowi wkrótce zaprocentuje. 

— Rozumiem. 

Obaj udawali, że to jedyne wytłumaczenie. 

*

Poprawił torbę, zwlekając z wejściem do budynku szkoły. Chwilę wcześniej widział nadchodzącą drużynę Seirin i próbował sobie wmówić, że chce się upewnić, iż Kuroko pamięta o swojej obietnicy. 

Ukrył się w cieniu, cierpliwie czekając, aż ten pojawi się w zasięgu jego dłoni, by wówczas sięgnąć po niego i na chwile go tu wciągnąć. 

— Ale jestem nabuzowany! 

Prychnął, nie spodziewając się niczego innego po tej drużynie. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że sam nie mógł spać w nocy, myśląc tylko o tym, jak czuł się ćwicząc z Kuroko, jak niesamowitym było widzieć jego grę. Czuć jego ciepłe ciało pod palcami. 

Pokręcił szybko głową, próbując odepchnąć od siebie te myśli.

— Ej, Kuroko, nie idziesz? 

— Dajcie mi chwilę. 

Dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że chłopak stał przed nim, najwyraźniej na coś czekając. 

— Co tu robisz, Midorima? 

— Czekam na ciebie — wymamrotał, czując wzbierające w nim zażenowanie. Policzki Kuroko były nieco zaczerwienione i podejrzewał, że ten musiał biec. 

— Coś się stało? — zapytał chłopak, przekrzywiając głowę. Mimo wszystko Midorima widział, że ten spodziewa się tego, co miało nastąpić, nim jeszcze zdążył się poruszyć. Kiedy jednak dotknął jego ramion, popychając go na mur budynku, spojrzenie Kuroko tylko pociemniało, zupełnie jakby tylko na to czekał. 

— Pokażcie dzisiaj na co was stać — powiedział, zbliżając się coraz bardziej. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek czuł coś tak dziwnego. To było niemal jak oglądanie emocjonującego meczu; poruszało w nim każdą jedną strunę, zmuszając do spontanicznego działania. 

Zbyt spontanicznego, co uświadomił sobie w chwili, w której jego usta dotknęły ciepłych warg Kuroko. 

Przez chwilę zamarł, nie mając pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje. Co się wydarzy. Już miał się odsunąć, kiedy drobniejsze dłonie dotknęły jego policzka, delikatnie go gładząc, a wargi rozchyliły się, pogłębiając pocałunek. 

By po chwili zniknąć. 

Kiedy to sobie uświadomił, Kuroko stał kilka kroków od niego, a jego palce dotykały warg. 

— Dlaczego? 

Szybko się pozbierał, a jego dłoń jak zawsze uniosła się do okularów, poprawiając je na nosie. 

— Byłeś jedynym Wodnikiem pod ręką. 

Kuroko uśmiechnął się do jego pleców. 

*

Wiedział że przyjdzie. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, czekając w ogrodzie aż do zmierzchu. Kiedy chłopak przeskoczył nad murkiem i powoli do niego podszedł, Kuroko nawet nie otworzył oczu. 

— To był dobry mecz — powiedział, wzdychając. Mimo że po wszystkim myślał, że nie jest w stanie nawet wrócić do domu o własnych siłach, teraz rozpierała go energia. Nie wiedział, ile jeszcze minie, nim zdecyduje się na swoje rzuty, które odkrył dzięki Midorimie. Uważał, że taką broń lepiej będzie trzymać jak najdłużej. I z całą pewnością zorientuje się, gdy nadejdzie ten moment. 

— Musicie wygrać kolejny, by przejść dalej — odparł, kładąc się obok niego na trawie. Kuroko skinął głową. 

— Zrobimy to. 

— Nie wątpię, ale… — Zawahał się, przekręcając na bok. Kuroko wciąż na niego nie patrzył. — Uważajcie na nich. To potwory. To nie twoja koszykówka. 

Znowu skinął. 

— Po prostu… uważajcie na siebie. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał. 

— Bym później sam mógł zniszczyć waszą drużynę na mistrzostwach. 

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał; Midorima nie miał zamiar wspominać o tym, co zaszło między nimi przed meczem, dlatego też leżał sztywno, czekając na ruch Kuroko. 

— Współpracowałeś z resztą drużyny. To był piękny widok — mówiąc to, Tetsuya przesunął swoją dłoń, dopóki końcami palców nie dotknął tej należącej do drugiego chłopaka. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie poruszył, w końcu jednak Midorima splótł ich palce razem. 

— Coś się we mnie zmieniło po naszej poprzedniej przegranej. 

Kuroko milczał przez chwilę, po czym nagle się poderwał, sięgając do jego warg. 

Pocałunek był krótki, równie ulotny co cały Tetsuya. 

— Dlaczego? 

— Jesteś jedynym Rakiem, jakiego znam. Jutro wygramy. 

*

— Myślisz, że jesteście w stanie pokonać Aomine? 

— Zrobimy to — powiedział, machając nogami. Midorima przewrócił oczami. 

— Czasami jesteś zbyt pewien siebie. To bestia, której nie da się powstrzymać. Nawet Kise nie był w stanie. 

— Uda nam się — powtórzył z pewnością w głosie. 

Midorima zmarszczył brwi, odchylając się nieco, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się Kuroko. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd brała się jego pewność, ale sam przypuszczał, że coś takiego mogłoby się zdarzyć. 

— Będziesz oglądał ten mecz, a kiedy już wygramy, przyjdziesz do mnie. — Kuroko oddał jego spojrzenie, po czym obrócił się, rozluźniając mięśnie, na wskutek czego jego ciało przechyliło się do tyłu, a on sam został otoczony przez silne ramiona i przyciśnięty do piersi. 

— Dlaczego? 

— Tak mówi horoskop — odparł, przymykając powieki, kiedy Midorima wplótł swoje długie palce w jego włosy.


End file.
